


Study Session

by Skiplowave



Series: fantasticsmutbeastsweek [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, professor!newt, student!credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Credence is an excellent student in Newt's biology class. However, the sophomore is stressed about midterms. Maybe Mr.Scamander will help him study.





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Day 7 Professor Au

" Looks like we're out of time. Remember class midterm is next week so study hard and do see me if you have any questions."

Credence watch everyone leave their seats chatting amongst themselves. He finally stood up once last student left. " Mr. Scamander." Newt looked up adjusting his glasses with smile. " Hello Credence! What can I do for my best student?" Credence gave sad smile gripping his book bag strap. " I-I'm a little stressed about exam. can you help me." Newt smiled placing hand on Credence's shoulder. He lend in close whispering in the Credence's ear sending chill down his spine.

" Come to my office at six."

Credence came five minutes after as he watched a teacher leave the biology office. Walking inside he went to last hall  right, very end was Newt Scamander's office. The door had 'open' sign window blinds closed, Credence smiled walking inside flipping the sign to close. " Hello Credence, give me one second..." Newt  replied typing away on his computer. " Done! Ready to study?" Newt asked getting out his seat for Credence to sit in. " Ready" He replied pulling out his text book with sticky note on cover listing things he needs help with. Newt picked the note up reading it over.

"  Different functions of cells....organism. Oh well I see how one could be confused. Not to worry I have an idea to help you remember the functions."

" Can...can you leave the glasses on?"

" Of course whatever helps you study best!"

Credence quietly moaned feeling soft lips kiss the tip of his cock.  Credence enjoyed  _study_ session like this. Newt would print out a mock exam, if Credence answered question correctly the processor would touch him if not..... Credence shivered already feeling Newt remove his lips and Newt lazily stroked his cock. " Focus Credence remember  **this** and the real exam will be timed."  Nodding his head Credence moved on to next question reading it out loud. " Umm protein?" Newt smiled  licking side of Credence's cock, " aH m-more!" Credence mewled trying his damnest not to grip Newt's hair. 

" Newt question please."

Credence tried his best getting each answer correct, more he got right more Newt filled his mouth. " Bonus question, get it right and you can fuck my mouth." Credence eyes widen seeing it's wasn't material covered in class, question on animals. Determined Credence made a quick guess he gasped feeling cold air on his cock. _D-did I get it wrong?_ " Credence nearly screamed feeling Newt shallow him whole, cock pushing into back of the professor's throat. " OH FUCK NEWT!" Credence gripped Newt's face fucking the man's face. Small tears leaked around Newt's eyes even his glasses were about fall off. Finally giving Newt chance to breath Credence came on his face covering his glasses in white. Credence nearly chocked seeing the display, that always was his favorite part. Licking so of the cum off his lips., Newt stood up giving his student a messy kiss so he taste himself. 

" Nicely done Credence you got a B plus the bonus makes it an A! I'm sure you score 100 on midterm!"

And Credence did just that A+ scoring best out of everyone. His motivation was the reward of actually fucking his teacher not just his mouth. Credence still needed to pass class altogether.  _Maybe I should try sex toys for next study session..._

**Author's Note:**

> First nsfw Crewt fic what you guys think?


End file.
